


Changes

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's relationship with Mycroft had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!
> 
> So here is my new one-shot and story for 2016!!! I finished it before New Years, but I didn't had the time to upload it on here and now here it is!

Mycroft knew there was a change in his and John's relationship when John first cancelled their dinner date. Something was in amiss and he knew immediately once he saw John the next time.

John has been spending more time with Sherlock and on his phone lately. Mycroft was not stupid. John knows Mycroft's abilities to read people was more than Sherlock's, but yet, he didn't say anything.

After a night of passion after a very long time, Mycroft decided to hack into John's phone while he was in the shower. The passion that they had that night was different. John's heart was not into it.

Mycroft could see it in John's eyes as he had pounded into him. He wishes that it was Sherlock doing it and not the other way around. Figuring out John's password was easy enough, once in the phone, he saw numerous texts that was all addressed to his brother.

He scroll to one that his brother had just sent yesterday. 

I need you, John. I wish you were here sucking my cock. What a pretty sight you would be. -SH

I wish I was there too, baby. But Mycroft is getting suspicious. How can I tell him that I've been cheating on him with his younger brother? -JW

John, please. Ignore Mycroft and come here to suck me off. I'll pound you really good. -SH

Just a few days, love, and I will be there. You can pound me in the alley after our next investigation. -JW

Mycroft perks up when he heard the shower turning off as he quickly reads the last text that he was in.

Mycroft is not stupid, John. His probably one step ahead that he knows something is going on between you and me. Be prepared if he asks you anything or is acting suspicous. Plus, I'll hold onto that alley pounding, John. -SH

Mycroft quickly turns off the phone and puts it back on its rightfully place as the door opens. "Last night was amazing, My," John lies with a smile.

Mycroft could see immediately that he wasn't telling the truth. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, love. I'll go take that shower so I won't be late for work," he said as John nodded and watches him.

\-------

It was true that Mycroft was going into work that day, but prior to it, he decided to stop by 221B to confront Sherlock while John was at work.

He was greeted by Mrs. Hudson who let him go upstairs as he was greeted by Sherlock. He was sitting in the armchair as he was facing the door. "So you know," he said.

"How long does John intends to hide this? He knows that I know already," Mycroft said as he stood beside the couch, staring his brother down.

"I told John about it, but he didn't want to hurt your feelings," Sherlock replies with a snort.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Does he know who he is with? Sherlock, you have to tell John to stop this charade," he said.

"Why should I?" Sherlock asks with a shrug.

"Sherlock! I want him to be happy, if he isn't happy with me, then being with you is all I care about for him. I can take care of myself," Mycroft said.

"See John, you didn't need to fret over this," Sherlock calls out as Mycroft eyes widened.

He watches John coming out from the kitchen to stand beside Sherlock. "I am so sorry for evasdropping and for not telling you sooner," John said with a sad look on his face.

"I thought you went to work…?" Mycroft asks.

Sherlock grins, "You always miss something like I do, Mycroft," he said.

"Mycroft, our two years together were good, but I needed more. You were always working more than I do. Hell, I see Sherlock more than you," John said.

Mycroft nodded slowly, "Hopefully my brother will give you the satisfaction than I ever was to you," he said as he went to John slowly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good-bye John, don't hesitate to call if you need anything," he said.

Mycroft left without another word before John could say anything else.

\-------

The next time he saw John was at the hospital, where a investigation went badly wrong and landed Sherlock with several wounded injuries. 

"How is he?" Mycroft asks slowly as he was with John in the waiting room.

"He should be discharged by tomorrow. Lestrade is investigating the causes of what happened earlier," John said softly.

Mycroft nodded as he saw Lestrade coming in. He looks up to see Mycroft standing there. ""Detective Lestrade, who did this to my brother?" He asked angrily.

"A man name Owen Shorts. His a British-American, but he became a criminal here in London. Wanted by the FBI," Lestrade explained.

Mycroft nodded slowly, "I'll deal with him. For now, I want the upmost security for Sherlock. John, distract him however you can," Mycroft said.

"I'll do my best," John said nodding.

"Good, I'll deal with Mr. Shorts. Detective Lestrade, keep my updated," Mycroft said and he left without turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone watched the new Sherlock special that just aired? It was awesome, wasn't it? How was my story? Good or bad?


End file.
